<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First... date? by soliloquising</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372756">First... date?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloquising/pseuds/soliloquising'>soliloquising</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Street Acts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloquising/pseuds/soliloquising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates aren't usually perfect, and Sakuya's first date with Juza isn't different. When his plans get messed up, they have to improvise.</p><p>A3! Rarepair Week: Day 6: Whispering and Screaming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First... date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once again, still the 18th where i live<br/>once again, rushed to finish it on time, too (and short), but i had this idea in my head for a while and well, they're cute and i really wanted to post today</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh? You ain’t joinin’ us today, Sakuya?”</p><p>At this point, Sakuya wasn’t sure if Banri legitimately had a hard time remembering what he had been telling him for a week, or if he got a kick out of pretending he didn’t know.</p><p>“Sorry, Banri, Masumi, enjoy the walk back home. I’ll tell Juza you said hi.” Sakuya waved off as he turned around and began making his way to the other’s high school. He had to rush if he wanted to catch up with him at the entrance.</p><p>As he ran, he went through the plans he had made for the afternoon. Sakuya wanted to show Juza a park near the house of his relatives. It was a good place to relax a little, or to read scripts, or to ignore the world around him. Maybe Juza could go there to enjoy it himself after this, too. Then they could enjoy a nice hot chocolate at a cafe Kazunari had been talking about a lot lately, it wasn’t that far away from the park, anyway. Plus, according to him, the walk there included some good sights during autumn, so that was a plus. And if they had time, they could watch the sunset together as they made their way back to the company, maybe even catch some street acts on the way there, too. It was nothing big, but Sakuya felt giddy at the thought of enjoying an afternoon like this with Juza. It had been his preferred way to spend afternoons before Mankai, and despite the circumstances, those moments were dear to him. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar purple hair came to his sight, standing out from the middle of his classmates because of his height. To his surprise, Tenma and Taichi were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had said their goodbyes earlier. But no matter what it was, Sakuya felt something drop inside his chest when he saw Juza on his own. Had he been waiting for him for too long? </p><p>That didn’t matter so much. Now Sakuya was here to make him company. Putting on his best smile, he walked up to Juza. </p><p>“I didn’t make you wait for too long, did I?”</p><p>“No.” Juza made no effort to hide the surprise in his expression. “Though you’d take longer.”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to enjoy it for as long as we could today.” He gave a small laugh, hoping rushing there wasn’t too much.</p><p>“Thanks.” Well, at least Juza didn’t seem to mind. “Um- Should we?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Juza’s strides were longer than Sakuya’s. Which he guessed was logical, taking into account the height difference between them. It was nice that Juza was trying to match Sakuya’s pace, though. Or at least he tried until something behind them alerted him.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispered before taking Sakuya’s hand and increasing their speed, straying away from the road Sakuya had indicated.</p><p>“Juza?”</p><p>His only reply was to put a finger to his lips before looking around them and pulling Sakuya to a smaller street, straying further from their end point.</p><p>“Thought they had left already.” His voice was barely a whisper, and it grew lower as he apologised once again. “Those punks don’t know when to quit.”</p><p>Hearing their voices once again, Juza looked for an escape route. Warning Sakuya this time before rushing there.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, they were close to Veludo Way. So much for their date plans. But Sakuya knew, from what he had heard, that this kind of thing was normal after school for someone like Juza, and his worry for the other’s well being was bigger than the disappointment he felt at seeing their plans changing out of the blue.</p><p>Next time their pursuers were about to catch up, Sakuya heard them before Juza could react, and in a couple seconds, he had a plan to put to action. Dashing through the street, he made sure there were enough people there. Juza had warned him, it was better to stay in the shadows and out of other’s sight, but this was worth a shot.</p><p>“What are you tryna do?!” His voice was loud, loud enough to guarantee them an audience. They were close enough to Veludo Way, people there should be used to seeing street acts.</p><p>Juza hesitated for a second before stepping up and following Sakuya’s lead, creating a storyline as they went. He didn’t miss the subtle way Sakuya kept moving forward every other line, giving way for more people to get between them and whoever wouldn’t leave Juza alone. He had to thank him for this later.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you! We’re from the Mankai Company!” Sakuya waved at their audience as they finished their act. But before the crowd they had gathered could dissipate, he took Juza’s hand and sprinted away from them, looking for a place to hide like Juza had been earlier.</p><p>It had worked. They had managed to get rid of their pursuers in the crowd. Once Sakuya was sure about that, he stopped, not yet letting go of Juza’s hand, and took a big breath before the adrenaline acted up, making him laugh harder than Juza had ever heard him laugh before.</p><p>Yes, everyone at Makai was right, Sakuya could make any situation brighter. Juza couldn’t help but start laughing as well. Even if it was for a short while. The sun was setting already.</p><p>“Sorry again. I didn’t mean to- you had plans.”</p><p>Sakuya shrugged it off. “Doing street acts with you is always fun. And we could still get some hot chocolate somewhere.”</p><p>“‘s not fair tho. Your plans… I owe you to do this properly. I’ll make sure no one follows us.”</p><p>“Juza, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s important to you. Makes it important to me.”</p><p>A small smile made its way to Sakuya's face. And was that a blush creeping up?</p><p>“It’s a date”</p><p>“Thank- a <em> date </em>?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>